Madre Soltera Songfics
by Estelaluna
Summary: Este es un songfics principalmente se basa en Alice    si kieren pasar a leerlo "Bienvenidos"


**Mama Soltera**

Por : Estelaluna 2G

Hola esta canción fue muy popular en mi ciudad y solo dice la verdd que hay en muchos paises….

**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Alice Gehabich**

**Edad: 17 años**

**Marcus (Shun Kazami)**

**Edad: 21**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Se enamoro,,se enamoro y todita se entrego**_

_**con el aquel que un dia hasta el nombre le mintio**_

**Una pelinaranja caminaba por la calle cuando se encuentra con un joven alto, cabello negro, era un chico muy guapo, y tenia unos ojos ke hinoptisaban a cualquiera. Este al verla se acerca a esta y le besa la mano mientras se presenta.**

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Marcus –dijo mientras sonreía

Yo soy Alice Gehabich –decía sonrojada al ver la acción del joven

Vaya por lo visto tú nombre es igual de hermoso que tú -le dice sonriendo- bueno me tengo que ir espero verte pronto Señorita Alice –decía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla como despedida

**Esta al ver a este alejarse se toco la mejilla un poco sonrojada, así pasaron los días y estos encuentros fueron más frecuentes, hasta que un día.**

Alice se que tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos pero…

¿Que sucede Marcus? ^^ –pregunta mientras lo miraba

Quiero pedirte que seas mi novia –dice mientras miraba las estrellas– y que dices?

Claro que si Marcus –decía muy ilusionada

**Ese mismo día ambos fueron al departamento de "Marcus" , Alice estaba nerviosa era su primera vez, esta estaba sentada en la cama del joven mientras este se acerca a esta y la empieza a besar**

Marcus yo…–trataba de hablar la pelinaranja cuando

Que sucede Alice, acaso no me amas? –preguntaba "triste"

Claro que si Marcus y mucho –decía tocandole el rostro

Entonces demuestramelo –dijo para empezar a besarla

Una cosa llevo a la otra hasta que esta empezó a derramas algunas lágrimas, al día siguiente esta despertó y Marcus ya no estaba…

_**que paso,que paso**_

_**nunca nadie mas lo vio**_

_**se entero que llego el fruto del amor**_

**Pasaron los días y nadie sabia nada de Marcus, Alice empezaba a pensar que le había sucedido algo . 2 meses han pasado desde esa noche, Alice ya no era la misma.**

Alice baja a desayunar– le pedia su mama desde la cocina

Voy mama…! –gritaba mientras que se ponia su uniforme cuando siente que se marea, esta no le da importancia y decide darse prisa.

**Después de unos minutos llego a su entrenamiento ninja el cual su papa le pagaba con gusto pero…**

vamos Alice –decía una chica con 2 coletas

si crees que te libraras de mi tan fácil mente estas equivocada Runo –decía con una sonrisa cuando siente que su vista se nubla y que sus piernas no respondian cayendo inconsciente

Sakura..! –gritaba una castaña asustada

**Horas más tardes esta despertó al parecer se encontraba en el hospital de Tokyo. Al hacerlo siente que alguien entra a su habitación**

Abuelo ¿que me paso? –preguntaba tocandose la cabeza algo confundida

Alice dime has tenido mareos, antojos?

No Abuelo porque lo pregunta?

Es que te mande a que te hicieran unos análisis y descubrí que tienes 2 meses de embarazo –dice mirando su tabla

¿Qué? –preguntaba sorprendida

Alice vas a tener un bebe –decía en seco

**Enseguida un silencio se apodero de la habitación**

_**el no aparece su pancita crece**_

_**y el padre de la niña pregunta**_

_**quien sera el papa**_

¿como es posible que haya pasado esto? – pregunaba un hombre muy enojado

papa, lo siento –decía triste, ya que había defraudado a su padre

¿y que harás hija? –le preguntaba su madre mientras trataba de tranquilizar a su esposo

he decidido que quiero tenerlo–dice mirándolos – quiero tener a mi bebe

¿estas segura hija? –le preguntaba con un poco de duda

si, ya lo decidí –dice mientras secabas sus lágrimas, esta enseguida siente como es rodeada por los brazos de su padre

mi niña –decía abrazandola

papa se que te defraude, pero…

no claro que no Alice, estoy orgulloso de ti siempre lo estaré –decía mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de esos hermosos ojos chocolate que poseia su hija

Pasaron los días y Alice cada ves estaba más gordita, a pesar de que sus padres no sabian el nombre del padre de su nieto, ellos no la dejaron de apoyar en todo.

_**una madre soltera que no guarda pena**_

_**que siempre luchara por ser mama**_

**Ya han pasado 3 años desde el día más feliz de su vida, una pelinaranja caminaba muy feliz y una pequeña de cabellos negros y ojos dorados la seguía muy atenta**

Mama ¿enserio tengo que ir? –le pregunaba una pequeña sosteniendo una mochila

Así es Tamiko –decía sonriendo

Pero mama –renegaba– yo no quiero ir –decía mirando el suelo

Pero Tamiko ¿quieres dime quieres ser una excelente peleadora?

Si –decía sonriendo

Bueno entonces tienes que ir y poner mucha atención en clase –le decía mientras sonreía

Ok mama ^^ lo haré para ser una peleadora tan fuerte como tú –decia mientras le daba un beso a esta– adiós mama..!

**Enseguida esta entro a la escuela, muchas de las mujeres que llevaban a sus hijos no dejaban de ver a la pelirnaranja pero a esta no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.**

Todos nos miran Alice -decia un bakugan darkus en el hombro de esta-

lo se Hydranoid -decia sonriendo -

por lo visto no te molesta- decia mientras la miraba-

no la verdad es que no tengo nada que ocultar -decia mirandolo- soy mama soltera y que tengo una hermosa niña y yo sola la he sacado adelante -decia muy segura-

_**dile que puede ser madre si no es con el**_

_**cuentale que seras una buena mama **_

**Después de dejar a la pequeña Tamiko se dirigió a la oficina del Hokage su viejo amigo Naruto, cuando siente que alguien la sigue, enseguida esta hace como qué da la vuelta y la sombra la sigue pero al dar este la vuelta mira que ya no esta y siente como alguien sostiene una kunai contra su cuello. Esta al verlo baja el arma y solo sigue su camino**

Alice espera..! –le pedia el chico que la había dejado hace más de 3 años

Lo siento pero tengo que ir al trabajo –decía mientras caminaba

Por favor Alice se que tuviste una hija, ¿dime esa hija es mía? –le preguntaba

Y si así fuera ¿qué? –le pregunto retadoramente mientras lo miraba a los ojos, a esos ojos que la cautivaban

Como que ¿qué? Si es mi hija tienes que casarte conmigo –le decía mirandola

Claro que no –decía sonriendo– no te necesito para saber criar de mi hija –decía en seco– así que no te nos acerques –le decía mientras se iba y dejaba a un pelinegro atras–

**Cuando 2 personas se acercan a ella**

hola Alice ^^ -decia una peliazul que iba en compañia con un castaño

hola Runo, hola Dan -decia sonriendo

hola Alice -decia con una dona en la boca- ¿quien era ese?

haaa un sujeto que buscaba una direccion -decia sonriendo. nos vamos?

Claro- dijieron los 2

_**cuentale que seras una buena mama..! **_

_**Fin**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^ y dejen su comentario**

**Atte**

**Estelaluna **

.net/s/7466265/1/Nina_de_mi_Corazon


End file.
